50 ways to annoy the CP9
by Nukid
Summary: One shot idea i had to do. 50 ways to annoy one of the best organizations in anime ever. WARNING some of them certain people might find offensive but no flaming


Hey everyone welcome to my oneshot fic about a organization which should be as popular as the Akatsuki and Organization XIII

Hey everyone welcome to my oneshot fic about a organization which should be as popular as the Akatsuki and Organization XIII. Sure they may not be as serious as them and some of them are quite weak but they all have such great personalities and made some of the best fight scenes in one piece.

P.s. I encourage fans of the CP9 to make stories about them as long as they're not Yaoi (shiver)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**50 ways to annoy the CP9**

1. When you first meet Rob Lucci start making cat noises

2. When you first meet Kaku keep on flicking his nose and say 'What the fuck'

3. When you first meet Kalifa point at her and say 'sexual pray'

4. When you first meet Blueno ask why there's a bull in the room

5. When you first meet Kumadori shout out 'FAG'

6. When you first meet Jyabura ask if he's just a homeless guy

7. When you first meet Fukurou mistake him for a giant ball and try to kick

8. Remember to do this everyday when you first see him

9. When you first meet Spandam shout 'MICK FOLEY'

10. After doing this try to get his autograph

11. When you see Hattori say to Lucci and accuse him of Beastilaty

12. Bite Kaku nose and say you thought it was a carrot

13. Tell Kalifa stories about how you sexually harassed women at your last job

14. When you want to talk to Blueno pull him by the horns

15. When Kumadori tells you he can control every cell in his body say 'I know

which bit you love to make bigger'

16. Tell Jyabura that he'll never beat Lucci ever

17. Ask if the reason Fukurou is so round is because he's actually American

18. If it turns out he is American go to him and say 'You have my deepest sympathy'

19. Get a sock and draws some eyes on it and go to Spandam and say 'Hey it's you old friend Mr Socko'

20. Feed poison to Hattori

21. When Kaku shows you his Giraffes form laugh and point for 3 hours

22. When you're done just walk out and say 'Giraffes are gay'

23. Sneak into Kalifa room and take porn picture

24. Post these pictures on the internet with a title 'This gal loves sexual harassment'

25. When you see Blueno pull out a red cape and say 'Torro'

26. When Kumadori wants commit Sepoku call him an Emo

27. Call him variations of this such as 'Samurai Emo' or 'Gay Emo'

28. Say to Jyabura that 'I could've found a better looking girlfreind in Europe' (Minus England, hottest girls ever over here...and asia)

29. When Fukurou jumps into you to test your douriki at the last second move out of the way and watch him smash the wall

30. When he asks why you did that say 'I thought Americans had invaded'

31. Say to Spandam 'Can you smell what the rock is cooking'

32. Show Lucci all the fanfics with him being paired with Kaku and Jyabura and watch him puke

33. When you see Kaku say 'Hey Ussopp'

34. Whenever you see Hattori say 'I have a fetish for Pigeon pie right now'

35. Steal Kalifa glasses at night

36. When she wakes up and keeps walking into things point and laugh

37. Say to Blueno 'Baseball is a Cricket rip-off'

38. After that break a baseball bat right in front of him

39. Because is right eye is always closed poke Kumadori left eye

40. Also advise Kumadori to not say 'Tekkai' before stabbing himself

41. When he does actually stab himself say 'I now decree you king of all Emos'

42. Shove a devil fruit in front of Jyabura face

43. After that force feed it him and watch him explode

44. Accidentally break the zip on Fukurou mouth when closed

45. Accuse Spandam of being a child of incest

46. Say to whole group that the Straw hat pirates rule and they got owned by them

47. Tell Fukurou that Lucci, Kaku and Jyabura have a secret orgy every night

48. Toss Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Blueno and Kalifa in a pool and watch them drown

49. Sing the 4kids One piece opening over and over (That annoys everyone)

50. Accidentally set off a buster call again

**Hope you enjoyed my list and I hope I didn't offend anyone. That was never the intention**


End file.
